La lucha contra, un fantasma!
by Cats9
Summary: Esta historia es cuando Sakura tiene 17 anos vive en Francia se separo de todos sus amigos de la primaria y se vuelven a reunir por una nueva amenaza que ayuda a recordar viejos y buenos tiempos
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi 6 fic los demas se me han borado asique no pregunten .'' en la historia se veran con muchas caras que se usan para chatear asi en cosas como msn es que me encantan y poco a poco se me quitaran y ya no las pondre espero que no se confundan x'D!! bueno la serie no es mia es de CLAMP la historiecita si asique no me vallan a demanadar -//-U 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La lucha, contra un fantasma?!

ring...ring...Ring...Ring...RIIINNGG!  
RRRIIINNNNGGG!!

AHHHHH!! - apagando el aprato, mientras se lo tiraba encima a una chica de como unos 17 a?s de edad que dormia tranquilamente como la inocencia que le rodeaba, su piel era blanca y sus cabellos tan lisos y carmesis como un chocolate apenas asiendose,  
mientras que sus ojos se abrian rapidamente por el susto se le ven esos sus ojos verdes como el pasto recien cortado, en un dia de verano - ah... ah... QUE!! - mirando ka hora

SE ME HIZO TARDE! - con eso se para y mueve toda su sabana que le cae todo encima al pobre Kero y para el colmo se viste tan rapido que todas las cosas le caen al pobre Kero y sin decir que tenia una cara de axficciado U ah...a.ux..i..LIO!! QUITENME ESTO DE ENCIMA[n/a: no quisiera ser el guardian o mejor dicho la mascota de Sakura .U pobrecito x'D! ya pudiendo salir de la locura de ropa, el reloj y quien sabe que cuantas cosas mas era un desorden tota y... .'' Sakura tu vas a ir asi /?

AHHHH...[n/a: ahora si tendre que llevar a Kero al doctor para creo que se me quedo sin oir -.-''U O.O' por que siempre hara lo mismo ahh... [suspiro ya deberia acostumbrarme

Empieza a bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad unas escaleras no muy largas ya que solo era un piso, pero para ella eran mas de 1,000 de ellas se veian una escalera larga y medio ancha de un color madera muy fino y hermoso... Y por hay iva una joven de 17 a?s a toda la velocidad posible para no llegar tarde se podria decir que se habia acostumbrado a las acostadas tardes a las salidas a fiestas aunque no lo era tanto se acostaba mas tarde y se levantaba mas tarde aun ya que estaban de vacaciones y hoy empezaban las clases otra vez ya estaba en su ultimo a? de la preparatoria su ultimo a? y entraba a la universidad por fin muchos podian decir pero ella no le importaba mucho... antes de salir diviso la foto de su madre y su hermano diciendoles adios o un hasta luego antes de irse para la escuela y por supuesto un buenos dias a su padre que no le extra?ba ya que no pudiera desayunar [n/a: no digo yo la costumbre lo puedo todo -.- diran donde estaba su hermano pss si el ya se habia casado con una espa?la y se fue vivir a Espa? con ella aunque los venian a visitar muy seguidos los paises se encontraban muy cerca . y si como ven Francia se habian mudado a Francia desde su primer a? en la primaria aunque el frances se le hizo muy dificil al comienzo lo pudo agarrar pero que decir de Toya ese si lo cojio de una hasta que parecia un frances nacido en Japon x'D.  
Cojio sus patines y se fue costumbre que nunca cambiaria

Por las calles de Paris estaban en recien primavera cuando por fin se veia el seped y las lindas flores de la estacion... mientras nuestra querida Sakura pasaba por un paruqe lleno de las flores de cerezo que le hacian tanto recuerdo a su antiguo parque en la primaria aya en Tomoeda todos esos recuerdos tan lindos, pero tan dolorosos que no soportava recordar ese dia que le dijo su papa que le habian ofrecido un empleo en Paris y como apenas era una ni? de un 1 a? de secundaria no podia ser tan egoista y trancarle los sue?s a su padre. Ese dia le dijo ademas que se ivan a ir en 2 dias eso la mato por dentro justo la semana pasada le habia dicho Shaoran que volveria en 2 semanas y tenia que llamarlo y decirle la nueva y no muy grata noticia ese dia que fue a la escuela...

Flash BACK

Tomoyo: bueno dias Sakura Sakura: buenos dias Tomoyo... casi en susurros e iendose para su puesto sin saludar a nadie y quedarse metida en sus pensamientos

El dia paso muy lentamente y tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba tan metida en ellos que no se daba cuenta que todos sus amigos la miraban con cara de muy preocupados muchos volteaban a cada rato a mirarla, pero su amiga Tomoyo no le quitaba la vista de encima por mas que trataba de consentrarse en la clase no podia Terminando el dia de clases Sakura se paro y sus amigas [Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika y Naoko se acercaron a preguntarle que le pasaba pero ella las ignoro totalmente a pesar de el llanto de su mejor amiga Tomoyo solo abrio la puerta y salio corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos era la ultima vez que estaria en esa escuela, con sus profesores, sus amigas, Tomoyo, sus aventuras, con shaoran.  
se sentia devastada y solo el correr pensaba que era la solucion mejor que podia cojer irse... no decir adios... ni un hasta luego un simple pronto nos veremos algo una manera de despedirse de esas personas que fueron tan importantes para ella que capaz y fueran las unicas verdaderas...

Flash Back

ahhh [suspiro y con Shaoran eso... eso fue peor..

Flach Back

sonando el telefono...

Alo buenas a quien necesita?  
Buenas [aguantando el llanto necesito que me pase a.  
Si digame [notando el llanto de la muchacha  
No.. a nadie solo digale a Shaoran que me voy... si solo eso Como asi espere quiere que se lo pase.. un momento usted es la ni? Sakura?  
T.T si soy yo solo le dice eso por favor no ... espero...el se [colgaron

Flash Back

ahhh... - que habra pasad, que habra pensado Shaoran de mi ojala que lo alla entendido aunque no se como ;w;

SAKURA!!HERMOSA! - locamente aparece un muchacho de unos 18 a?s de piel blanca y fina, sus ojos azules como el mar, un cuerpo muy atletico! como un Bratt Pitt en anime //!!! su cabello tan dorado y hermoso como el sol brillando con todo su resplandor era un chico no cualquiera el Capitan de el equipo de futbool de la escuela que mas el galan, el mujeriego aunque no se en estos momento solo le prestaba su atencion y cuidado a nuestra Sakura mientras que todas las muchachas de el colegio detras de el muchas decian que le mirara a esa aunque todas sabian populares con populares ya que Sakura era la capitana de el equipo de poristas en su escuela aunque ella no era como las demas y eso lo veia en sus ojos muy bien Alejandro sabia que ella era valia y era mucho mas que cualquiera de esas muchachas que estaban detras de el... ella era diferente unica muchas pensaban que era de una de las mas pesadas por ser tan popular pero las que la llegaban a conocer decian hermosuras de ella ya que se ganaba el mas cruel corazon

Hola Ale Buenos dias - con una radiante sonrisa que podia derrotar a mil soldados en medio de una plena guerra

Buenos dias preciosa - con mucha galanteria mas ya que ella es la chica que queria para el las demas no le importaban la que queria tenia un nombre y un apellido Sakura Kinomoto!

// vamos a ... clases - poniendose muy ruborisada y nerviosa mas ya como se sentiria una muchacha si la llamaran asi casi todo el

tiempo -.-''

Si claro mi amor - con una radiante y preciosa sonrisa que asi deretir a cualquiera chica pero ella no, no era como las otras nunca habia conocido alguien quien se negara y lo rechazara con sus galanterias eso le causo gran motivacion y deseo por ella

n.nU jeje... si vamos

Las horas y las materias de el primer dia habian pasado volando w [n/a: ojala eso pasara en mi escuela U

Adios chicas cuidense - despiendose con una alegre sonrisa nuestra Sakura

Dejame acompa?rte! - dijo el tan galante Alejandro

nnU pero es que voy a mi trabajo WU

vas a trabajar no se?r hoy sales conmigo si --

pero... es que no puedo falta !

No importa mi papa es el due? de esa compa?a y te aseguro que no vas a tener problemas si es que me acompa?s - ;D

0oU! bueno ahh... [suspiro esta bien tu ganas - aunque Sakura era muy inocente sabia que el era un mujeriego que estaba enviciado con tenerla a ella como novia o mas .! aunque de ni? era muy inocente seguia siendolo pero ya por su edad podia sentir mas y notar mejor las cosas que antes nnU le pareci gracioso que el mas guapo y Capitan de futbool de la escuela estuviera fijado en ella mas de ser rico, inteligente, un poco perro pero sabia que habia dejado eso por ella solamente y le hacia sentir muy especial siempre que estaba con el //

A donde quieres ir lindura?

Bueno .U te pareceria a tomar un helado?

Si perfecto vamos a uno que esta en la Torre Infel .!

Pero hay es muy carro no quiero que gastes mucho en mi wU!

No para nada tu eres una dama y mereces estar en mejores lugares que ese ademas quiero yo llevarte aya

Pero...

Insisto - 0!

je..je.. nnU esta bien como gustes

De camino asia la heladeria Sakura hace mucho tiempo no sentia una precencia pero hoy un dia como este tenia que sentirla y como ir detras de ella si andaba con Ale no podia dejarlo plantado por que creo que la atrapa con una soga y no la deja ir era la primera vez que le decia que si y creo que se enfadaria mucho si se iva corriendo asique decidio no ponerle importancia a ella

De que sabor quieres cari?? ;D

ehh... // de chocolate - aun ella no se acostumbraba a sus galanterias y mas cuando necesitaba ver que era esa precencia tan poderosa que sentia y que le causaba tanta curiosidad y temor era una sensacion muy familiar que le hacia recordar a alguien o a algo mas a alguien pero no recordaba no entendia ni sabia quien podia ser y lo que mas le preocupaba es que esa precencia se estaba acercando

Toma D - pasandole el cono lleno de helado hasta el tope y se pasaba con una espiral hasta como por un dedo mas 0o!

Gracias nNU'! no habia notado que durante sus pensamientos Ale le habia preguntado de que tama? la queria y como no le respondia penso ''Sakura esta muy flaca mejor el mas grande que tenga .!!'' //U ahora si engordaria unas 5 libritas U!

lo siento si te pedi el mas grande es que no tienes problema lo bajas enseguida jeje - como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos

No hay problema nNU - mirando su helado con una enorme gota en la cabeza... parece que esa precencia se a desvanicido o se a escondido parece que se dio cuenta que habia otra cerca y decidio esconderse... esto esta mal tendre que preguntarle despues a Kero sobre esto es muy extra? y espero que no sea nada malo por ahora es bueno que se aleje ya que ahorita que ando con Alejandro seria muy duro poder irme con una excusa valida para ''el''

Sakura - tomandole las manos [n/a: imaginense a Bratt Pitt contigo en una mesa sentados que te agarre la mano -,!! ahhh... yo quiero ser Sakura T.T!

Ya en la puerta de su casa

dime - sobresaltandose por el hecho de un momento cambiar tanto de tono de voz y esa tan repentina accion

mira no se si sabres que me encantas, me gustas me encantaria que fueras mi novia tal vez no te guste de esa manera pero puedo esperar solamente dame tiempo para probarte cuanto te quiero solo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos yo esperare el momento en que te decidas

o.0! pero... bueno por ahora no quiero salir con nadie...[tratando de animarlo pero no te preocupes sigo siendo tu amiga y eso no me causiona molestia alguna pero sabes no se si no me tienes que esperar hay millones de chicas que deciarian estar en mi lugar en este momento

comprendo... ( PERO de todas formas me da igual te esperare cuanto tenga que esperar Sakura Kinomoto! no me dare por vencido tan facilmente ;D se que tienes muchos pretendientes asique no sere el que arroje la toalla primero xD!! BYE CUIDATE!!

0O de verdad que Alejandro es un caso perdido ahhh... [suspiro [n/a: yo tu le doy el si de una vez monga  
ahh... [suspiro - no me extra? que esto aya pasado sera ya la costumbre pero... no se puede que le de una oportunidad es decir por que no el siempre a sido muy bueno conmigo nunca me a faltado el respeto ni a hecho algo que no aya querido hacer hasta por el momento ahhh pero si me ganaria casi la poblacion completa de la escuela en mi contra no se lo pensare bien a ver que le digo P

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hija ya hable y ma?na podras ingresar a la escuela U.U - tomando su cafe con tranquiladad

Si mama - con una no tan alegre pero sonrisa

-  
al dia siguiente en la clase!

Bueno dias - dijo el profesor

Buenos dias - decian todos los franceses y nuestra querida amiga japonesa

Hoy les voy a presentar a una nueva compa?ra ella viene de Japon su nombre es Tomoyo Daidoji espero que se lleven bien con ella .!

Buenos Dias, me llamo Tomoyo Daidoji por favor llamenme Tomoyo espero que nos llevemos muy bien - con una gran sonrisa

Nuestra Sakura se habia quedado en chock no podia creer que esa, esa persona que estaba enfrente de su salon y ahora nueva compa?ra era Tomoyo, tomoyo como habia cambiado su cabello seguia siendo tan azulado como siempre largo hasta su cintura, sus ojos azules que no brillaban como antes pero se le veia el corazon tan puro que tenia con solo mirarlos, sus manos, su piel tan blanca y de finos rasgos era bueno se podia decir que habia dado un gran cambio dejando las facciones esas de ni? peque? de 1 a? de secundaria por convertirse en una muchacha muy guapa

Por favor Sra.Daidoji sientese al lado de la Se?rita Kinomoto nn!

En ese momento los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron como nunca, nunca pensaria que su amiga la que se habia ido que la habia dejado sin despedirse de ella por solo temor, miedo no se cual era su excusa pero ahora estaba decidida que ahora y no un minuto menos y mas le iva a dar una explicacion y de las mejores que pudiera dar en todos estos a?s su corazon estaba mas que feliz al verla y en solo verle el rostro notaba que seguia siendo su amiga de siempre su amiga Sakura de ni? la inocente, la perfecta para su concepto ella hay estaba al lado de su futuro puesto con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos tan brillantes como esmeraldas como siempre como si nada ubiera pasado como si aun siguieran en esos dias en la primaria y ese a? en la secundaria nunca ubiera pasado y todo eso no, nunca ubiera pasado ahora solo estaba esperando ese momento en que el tmbre sonara para su siguiente clase y pudiera desafar todas sus dudas de el pasado que le dolian en la parte mas profunda de su corazon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ummm... con que eso fue lo que paso - con una sonrisa

si U//U perdoname es que no queria ver nadie triste por mi partida w!

Sakura... sabes a mi me dolio mas que te fueras sin decirme nada en vez de habermelo dicho tu T0T

Tomoyo... perdoname U.U nunca quise hacerte sufrir es que pense que era lo mejor que podia hacer comprendes

Si se que no lo quisiste hacer intencionalmente... aun recuerdo ese dia cuando el profesor Terada estaba explicando la clase

Flash Back

Lamentablemente se nos fue nuestra compa?ra Sakura Kinomoto - dijo el profesor

murmullos se olleron por todo el salon

QUE

como?

ella no me dijo nada...

se nos fue la mejor de las poristas - decia un chico

sakura...o.0

Se levanta de su asiento la muchacha de ojos azules y con toda velocidad sale de el salon con lagrimas en los ojos nada la hizo parar ni las preguntas de ''Donde vas?'' de sus compa?ros ni el ''Detente'' de el profesor puro pararla su mejor amiga su unica mejor amiga su idolo su todo se habia ido pero para donde no sabia ya que habia salido justo cuando el profesor iva a responder a la pregunta de un chico que le pregunto a donde ella se habia ido? pero para que saber ya si ya no estaba ni con un adios, ni un hasta luego, porque no una carta aunque sea nada, eso fue todo lo que valia o eso era lo que la queria ella su amiga sakura la que era todo para ella no le habia dicho nisiquiera el por que o un simple adios tantos a?s de amistad y no fue capaz de despedirse de ella ese fue su peor dia nunca se habia sentido asi

El dia siguiente [ya que no volvio despues de salir de la clase que entro todos la miraban tristemente y si se dio cuenta de que la dura realidad que esa ni? esa la que ya no estaba con ella se habia ido definitivamente de su vida y que eso cambiaria su vida totalmente

Flash Back

Sakura bajaba su mirada cada vez que Tomoyo le decia esas palabras no tenia el valor de verla en la cara como antes como si nada lo que le ubiera hecho no ubiera pasado nunca en su vida, le hizo mucho da? sabria que se lo iva hacer pero ella penso no se porque la razon que si hacia eso todo estaria bien despues como si ubiera sido un sue? o peor una pesadilla que quizo que nunca ubiera pasado en su vida que aruino su amistad de todo la primaria... pero no era tiempo para alejarse ahora ... ahora tenia que arreglar y preguntar todas esas dudas que le quedaron dandole vueltas en la cabeza era el momento no sabia si el lugar pero no iva a perder otra vez a su amiga que tanto la queria y que la lastimo cuando se fue sin decirle nada adsolutamente nada

No te sientas mal solo lo hiciste por miedo - con una delicada sonrisa haciendose en sus labios

gracias Tomoyo - con una sonrisa nn

Porque no vamos a las tiendas 0 - les brillaron los ojos y eso a Sakura le traia lindos recuerdo como un temor enorme ver otra vez a su mejor amiga no habia cambiado mucho en ese sentido del humor +.+!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay estaba un joven al frente de su chimenea de unos 17 o 18 a?s de edad un muchacho que se podia decir que ahora empezaba su vida y pronto conoceria las verdaderas cosas de la vida, pero no este muchacho de ojos azules oscuros ya habia estado hasta mas cerca de la muerte como de todo nadie le podia hechar cuento aunque era muy sabio era muy callado y en cierto sentido muy timido en cierto punto de vista cabo de destacar de un cuerpo muy atletico eh inviable por cualquiera, sus cabellos un peinado normal con color azul y sus gafas que casi ni se veian y le daban un toque de misterio y curiosidad a muchas chicas que estaban detras de el aunque ninguna le llamaba la atencion no como...

suena el telefono

Diga - dijo nuestro querido y misterioso chico

Como andas Hiragisawa? - dijo el muchacho

Hola muy bien y tu.. Li

Bueno muy preocupado te enteraste de la presencia en Paris

Si la senti ayer en la tarde muy fuerte

Yo tambien y los viejos magos de Francia mandaron un mensaje a nuestro Clan muy preocupados por eso sabes que ellos ya estan muy viejos y estan desapareciendo muchos magos de aya y entonces andan en apuros y nos pidieron ayuda tendre que ir a Francia pasado ma?na y queria preguntarte para ver si tu sabias algo de lo que estaba pasando? - dijo el muchacho muy seriamente

Bueno Li, lo que se es que hace un tiempo este sujeto llamado Sharin queria vengarse ya que el mago CLOW lo vencio antes de morir y segun los recuerdo que puedo recordar el habia dicho que se vengaria todos los magos que habian sido sus aliados y lo traicionario por unirse a CLOW es decir los de el clan de Francia y se vengaria de su sucesora - termino los ojos azules

El casta? de el otro lado de la linea pasaba sus palabras muy claramente por su cabeza ''se vengaria de su sucesora'' [esto lo decia en voz alta que Eriol lo escuchaba se vengaria de su sucesora... su sucesora es Sakura [enseguida que dijo su nombre millones se le revolvio en el estomago y en su corazon habia tratado de olvidar lo que habia pasado pero aunque muchas veces habia salido con otras chicas siempre recordaba a Sakura y ahora ella donde podria estar eso como que le relajaba pero a la vez le inquietaba mucho pensar que pudiera estar cerca de esa persona y ella sin saber nada al respecto ... el silencio de Shaoran le habia dicho todo a Eriol

No te preocupes por ella tal vez ni se a dado cuenta de esa presencia y esta en otra parte muy lejos de hay y nosotros preocupados - seriamente y tratando de relajar a su amigo de la primaria... por ahora seria bueno que fueras aya a Francia a ver que esta pasando te vere aya voy a cojer un viaje ma?na mismo para alla aunque voy a seguir con mis estudios me envias la informacion de la preparatoria que vas estar para estar mas en contacto esta bien? - dijo esto ya queriendo colgar

Si yo te la mando por e-mail ahora mismo... gracias te veo en estos dias Hiragisawa - dijo seriamente el casta?

colgaron...

Si piensas ir yo te acompa?re - dijo la muchacha que habia escuchando toda la conversacion atras de la puerta

Si esta bien Nakuru - con una sonrisa de lo mas relajada

Yo tambien - dijo el peluchito peque? que estaba cerca de la chimenea

Spi mejor nos vamos a conseguir los boletos si - cojiendolo de la alita y llevandoselo como un peluche verdadero sin importarle las quejas de el guardian [n/a: pobre spi w pobre kerusho tambien U

je..je.. [pensaba espero que Sakura este bien y que no este cerca de ese tipo ojala que lleguemos antes que pase algo que nos podamos arrepentir ya que por lo que veo Shaoran no soportaria perderla otra vez y de esa manera el habia sufrido mucho por su partida a no se donde y eso era lo peor que no lo sabian si tan solo lo sabiaran todo se ubiera arreglado pero no...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dia siguiente en el mall [era sabado

Hay Sakura esto te queda espectacular 0!!

Tomoyo relajete esta falda es... - viendo lo corta y diminuta que era //

Si es cierto Sakura te queda muy bien deberias usarlas son muy bonitas y te quedan bien - dijo el tierno peluche amarillo

pero esto es muy...muy... co.r..to // no creen??

No Sakura te queda bellisimo 0 estas perfecta y esto me a dado ideas para hacerte tu ropa como antes 0 aunque no trajes como eso unos.  
... [sin parar de hablar de las lokuras de trajes y ropas que le iva hacer a su amiga

//Uu jeje.. Tomoyo no a cambiado en nada

Si definitivamente Sakura -.-U

eh... KEROO que haces hay regresa a la cartera todos te pueden ver!!0

Apachurando al pobre guardian adentro de el cargado bolso y casi lo dejaba sin aire cada vez que le daba un empujon para adentro [n/a: ahora si tendre que sacarle un seguro a kero TT..xDDD

Ya volviendo a la nocion de la vida real Tomoyo... claro despues de 20 minutos de su lokura -//-U

Ahora vamos a comprarte un vestido de ba+..+

ehh???!! 0.oU pero si recien estamos en primavera aun hay frio tomoyo... cojiendola de el brazo jalandola con toda su fuerza y sakura U muerta de miedo parece que tanto tiempo de no haber estado de tiendas con su amiga le habia dado un trauma psicologico 0.o!! y kero por el brusco movimientos se golpeaba con cada cosa que le caia encima de lo que tenian en la cartera -w-U

Mira este... y este no mejor este Sakura 0!!

Espera Tomoyo relajete ya //U esto es mucho para que... [la interumpe

No sabes cuanto sufri cuando te fuiste senti que nunca habia sido una verdadera amiga contigo...- con cara nostalgica

tomo..

No no te preocupes ahora que estas aqui quiero que te puebres todos los traje que te voy hacer claro que tendre que medirte otra vez has crecido mucho y estas mas flace 0!! pero por ahora quiero ir de shooping contigo 0!!

je..je.. tomoyo - ella sufrio mucho por mi culpa yo soy la unica culpable no merece lo que le hice voy a tratar que se sienta muy feliz .!!

que es esta presencia - dijo Sakura repentinamente

viene de esa direccion sakura - dijo el peluche que habia podido safarse de las cosas que le habian caido encima todo lo que tenia el bolso U

corrieron por toda la el shopping y pasando por la Torreo Infel donde mas se sentia su presencia ...  
Con que tu eres la card captor sucesora de CLOW no eres tan poderosa como lo pensaba - dijo un tipo entre las sombras debajo de la Torre

Tu quien eres para decir eso de mi ama - exclamo el guardian

Yo soy quien va derrotar esa llamada tu ama y sucesora de CLOW hoy no pero para que tengan bien claro que estare detras de ustedes no me gusta jugar escondido - dijo el hombre que no se dejaba aun ver por una capa negra

Quien eres? que quieres de mi?? que te eh hecho? - desesperaba Sakura

pronto card captor Sakura pronto vaa ser muy interesante despues desaserme de tantos estorbos para mis planes wuahaha.. - y desaparece

CONTINUARA...

Hola espero que le alla gustado el primer capitulo espero sus Reviews y sugerencias 0!! espero entregerles pronto el siguiente capitulo 0 cuidense recuerden esta serie no es mia solo esta historia esto pertenice a CLAMP!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gracias por el review Yuffle!! y a grax a todos los que leyeron de mi msn Kaoru-chan, Dany, Misuko-chan, kary !graxxxxxxxx  
y a los que me faltaron n-nU es que como lo estoy haciendo y esos fueron los primeros gracias de todas a los otros //!!  
Las letras que salen asi ? son la n con la rayita encima no se por que no sale !!

Capitulo 2

La lucha contra, un fantasma?!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esto que paso esta tarde Sakura... [pensando hay que investigar quien es ese tipo y por que te tenia tanta rabia y a CLOW - dijo  
el pequeño guardian

Si lo se.. - pensativamente

Este tipo no es normal Sakura nisiquiera vimos como era fisicamente hay que saber quien es el y como se llama!! - agitadamente  
por la pocas palabras de su ama

lo entiendo Kero pero... ese muchacho dijo que esperaria a los demas para librarse de mas estorbos a quienes se habran referido?-  
muy pensativamente mientras que miraba a su amarillesco amigo

mmm... pensando - esto tengo que hablar con la rencarnacion de CLOW pero dond estara claro en Inglaterra pero... aun no sabria en  
que parte y Sakura no debe saber nada esta muy confundida esta nueva amenaza no creo que sea un juego esto va hacer algo mas que  
una simple batalla y creo que hay mas gente imbulucrada que no se ni tengo idea quienes pueden ser me urge hablar con el CLAN de  
Francia para ver si ellos saben algo al respeto lo mejor es no preocupar mucho a Sakura mientras que no se sepa que se trata

Bueno mañana hablaremos bien de eso me tengo que acostar ya que son... AHHHH!! - viendo el reloj eran las 2 la madrugada y ella  
no se habia dormido T.T!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SAKURA+.+!! - dijo el galante de nuestro amigo Ale

>. U oh..oh... - se vira - dime ale nnU - con una tremenda gota en la cabeza x'D

Con que tu eres Alejandro Felez mucho gusto mi nombre Tomoyo Daidoji gusto en conocerte - con una linda sonrisa

Mucho gusto Tomoyo para mi es un placer si te incomoda si te llamo Tomoyo es que aqui no se estila a usar el apellido perdoname

No esta bien, los amigos de Sakura son mis amigos ademas pueden llamarme como gusten .

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

La campana hay que irnos ahora antes que llegue el profesor - dijo la castaña

hay que darnos prisa

Si corran chicas 0!!

Como si fuera tan divertido pensaban Sakura y Tomoyo pero que mas daba tenian que correr o si no su profesor buen regaño les iva  
a dar ya que seguro ya se encontraba dando la clase y terminando el pasado de lista y si no estaban hay en ese momento si llegaban  
despues les ponian ausente y eso no podia ser +.+ asique a correr se a dicho 0!!

Joven Alejandro Felez

PRESENTE!!!!!!! - vino gritando desde que abrio la puerta

ya veo viene tarde - y en eso ve a Tomoyo y a Sakura - eh? y ustedes tambien jovencitas?

afirmaron los 3 con caras de resignados aunque sea habian llegado a tiempo para que no le pusieran ausencias -.-U! pero se habian  
ganado la atenta mirada de el maestro y un buen regaño como si fueran niños de primaria y nuestra amiga Tomoyo que era nueva peor

Perdoname Tomoyo no me di cuenta de la hora

Esta bien Sakura

Bueno ahora que ya ''todos'' estan aqui presentes quiero decirles que un nuevo compañero se les unira su nombre es  
''Harin Tsuki''

Mucho gusto espero que nos llevemos muy bien - mientras que no le quitaba la vista a Sakura de encima

Y los ojos de Alejandro lo noto justo a tiempo ya que el se sentaba al lado de Sakura y siempre habia sido muy celoso con los que se  
fijaban en ella que los habia alejado a todos obviamente y se acababa de ser uno mas en su lista para eliminar +.+!! lo miraba con tal  
cara de quererlo ahorcar... y que decir de Sakura que apenas habia visto al muchacho nuevo y ya estaba segun ella es ''problemas''  
y con una enorme gota... y Tomoyo atras adelante de el puesto de Sakura solo riendose . ''

Por favor sientate atras de Kinomoto - señalando a nuestra castaña

Que se podia decir Sakura se le subian los colores cada vez que ese chico daba otro paso la verdad es que no estaba nada mal

De color blanca pero asi un blanco latino, con unos ojos chocolates tan claros y tan impotentes a la vez con solo mirarlo uno se daba  
cuenta el caracter tan particular al de su querido Shaoran parecia la misma mirada pero estaba segura que no era el, este muchacho  
tenia el cabello negro azulado como el de Tomoyo si lo ponian de un punto de vista era muy guapo tan alto como Alejandro no se sabia si  
mas pero era muy alto y galante el muchacho nuevo

Pero a la vez pensaba a Ale que estaba a su lado que solo lo miraba con una cara de queriendo destrozarlo, ahorcarlo o peor matarlo con  
sus propias manos si fuese necesario solo un acto y el superman rubio salia al rescate !!

Mucho Sakura disculpa por haberte mirado tanto es que este cabello esta mal - con suavidad se acerco a ella y le arreglo el cabello que  
venia totalmente loco de la corredera que habian hechado

En todo momento se ponia mas roja pero mas de la verguenza que de que el muchacho le arreglara el pelo w !! y de todas formas nuestro  
querido Ale no le podia quitar la mirada acesina al muchacho nuevo quien tocara a Sakura ya sea por la minima excusa la pasaria muy mal  
si volvia a tocar a esa persona llamado para el su Sakura, su propiedad!

El dia paso rapido y ya se llevaban mejor con Harin descubrieron que era de origen Japones tambien y que le gustaban muchos los deportes,  
aveces era muy valiente, pero con las mujeres era un enredo no sabia como actuar ! y eso a Sakura le daba mucha gracia igual que al  
nuestro amigo rubio y a nuestra amiga Tomoyo

jajaja - se ria sin parar nuestra ojiverde

Es la verdad, es como muy brusco pero cuando tiene una chica por delante no sabe como actuar eso nunca lo habia visto yo jajaja - se  
reia de el chico nuevo el que no habia sabido tratar a una muchacha que solo se tropezo con el por casualidad, mientras que conducia  
su carro para llevar a Sakura que le habia insistido mucho en que hoy si iva a trabajar y le puso la condicion que si no la llevava el  
en su carro no iva a ir !

Gracias ale - sonriendole

Por mi reina cualquiera cosa - y le dio un beso corto pero en los labios sin dejarla decir, ni protestar nada se fue prendiendo su coche  
y dejando a una Sakura colorada hay parada...

No puedo creer que me halla besado ya vera cuando lo vea a ese Alejandro me tendra que dar una buenisima excusa esta bien que guste de  
mi y que sea mi amigo y quiera conmigo pero eso no le da derecho de besarme... ruborisada mientras que pensaba lo que acababa recien  
de pasar hay dios mio estoy roja y ruborisada no dios mio no me puedo enamorar de Alejandro !... pensando mas pero por que si  
yo no salgo con nadie, nadie me interesa, el tampoco y me a demostrado que quiere conmigo... creo que le dare una oportunidad

Buenas tardes - abriendo la puerta para entrar a su trabajo

Buenas tardes Sakura - le dijo su amiga y compañera de trabajo Xilonen

Era una muchacha como de su altura no mucha distancia se llevavan, ella tenia la misma edad, estudiaba en su escuela, pero no en su salon  
de clases ya que le tocaba el otro salon por su apellido, ella era de pelo castaño oscuro y su cabello le llegaba hasta los codos, sus  
ojos castaños oscuros, de piel blanca y unas cuantas pecas por sus mejillas

Que mesas me tocan hoy? - preguntaba Sakura mientras se ponia su uniforme

Las de la esquina de alla toda la fila - le señalo la pelinegra señalandole con el dedo

OK

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegaste - decia el muchacho en la linea

Si en donde nos encontramos - pregunto el castaño

Ahorita no conosco nada de esto pero por que no nos vemos en una cafeteria que esta al frente de la Torre Infel es facil de encontrar

Si estoy justo por aqui ya te vi - colgando

ok

Tanto tiempo Li - saludandole con su misteriosa sonrisa de la primaria definitivamente hay cosas que nunca cambiaban

Como estas Hiraguisawa - un poco serio las palabras expresadas por el castaño

Entramos - mirandole como si estuviera leyendo lo que pensara y movimiento hiciera a cada momento

Entraron al restaurante no tanto se le podia llamar asi parecia una cafeteria era muy linda estaba adornada estilo mediebal con estatuas,  
escudos y espadas que usaban antes los caballeros en la guerra, todo muy ordenado y limpio

Que piensas pedir? - pregunta el peliazul

Solo quieron un cafe ya comi en el avion - dijo seriamente

Como gustes - otra vez con sus sonrisas misteriosas como si estuviera pasando o estuvieran cerca de alguien

A Shaoran solo se le pasaba por la cabeza que nunca habia comprendido a Hiraguisawa y ahora se daba cuenta que nunca lo llego hacer su  
mente lo que pensaba era un misterio muy oculto para el por mas que trataba no sabia que estaba pensando, siempre se le adelantaba en  
todo como si supiera lo que pensara, o fuera hacer... nunca lo entenderia pero no le quedaba mas que confiar en el como antes para poder  
vencer al nuevo enemigo y que Sakura su Sakura se encontrara bien y a salvo en eso se ruburisa

PLASHHHHH!!

se encuentra bien - preguntandole el castaño a la muchacha

oh si no se... - quien... quien es el por alguna parte lo conosco, se que lo conosco su precencia no es la de cualquiera persona me  
pregunto si la interumpe

deme yo le ayudo - dijo el castaño ella... ella tiene algo diferente tiene un poder diferente que cualquier humano comun y corriente  
ademas de ser preciosa mirando a la ojiverde... se me hace conocida pero de donde... tal vez no si no ella me ubiera reconocido si la  
conociera en verdad

no, no enserio no se preocupe fue mi culpa... - riendose muy nerviosamente y muy apenada por el show que habie hecho frente a esos chicos  
tan guapos especialmen te el castaño que le ayudo de cuerpo muy atletico,con unos ojos castaño clarisimos que pareciera que cuando la veia  
se los tragaran y sus cabellos castaños que le hacian una magnifica combinacion

Ya es mejor que nos vallemos - dijo el peliazul que no habia interferido en la agadable conversacion de los castaños y ya se habia sentido  
mas tranquila ademas Sakura no le habia pasado nada pero al parecer Li no se habia dado cuenta de quien era quien estaba adelante de el y  
al parecer ella tampoco le parecia gracioso ya sabia que Sakura estaba en Paris y que trabajaba en esta cafeteria asique iva a dejar que  
los tortolos se dieran cuenta por su propia cuenta pero seria para otro dia tenian que irse

Si tienes razon Hiraguisawa vamos - con eso termino la frase y salieron de el local

Sakura se habia quedado pensando en ese castaño que muy mal hablaba el Frances pero le ayudo a recoger su desorden su vergonsoso desorden  
cojiendo por no haber oido el apellido de el peliazul, que segun ella estaba muy bien pero se le notaba algo de frialdad en vez de el  
castaño que le daba aire timido, caballeroso y a la vez impotente con solo verle y oirlo hablar eso le parecia gracioso ya se que se  
parecia mucho al caracter de su nuevo amigo Hanri eso la hizo dibujarse una sonrisa pero como mismo aparecio se desvanecio como ella  
pensaba parecian extranjeros y lo mas seguro que no volverian por lo que habia causado y la pena que habia causado ni sabia su nombre  
tan siquiera y menos su telefono o en donde estudiaba almenos si es que vivia en Paris asique todas sus alegreas se desvanecieron  
ese castaño la habia dejado pensando todo el dia en el trabajo y tambien no sabia por que tenia el presentimiento que a esa persona ya  
la conocia de otra parte, hace mucho tiempo y muy bien estaba segura se lo iva a volver a topar eso no lo podia dudar una corazonada  
le decia que asi iva a ser y no podia aguntar mas y no le quedaba mas que esperar a ver si su presentimiento pasaria tanto fue lo que  
penso en esa tarde en su trabajo que le habia sacado el de la mente el beso que le habia dado Alejandro

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valla pobre muchacha que pena que se le aya caido los platos fue muy caballeroso que la ubieras ayudado - ya se imaginaran a donde queria  
llegar Hiraguisawa

si, ademas parecia que llevaba tambien demasiados platos - dijo muy pensativo el castaño

Y ya el peliazul ya no dijo nada ya habia hecho lo que queria dejar a su viejo amigo pensando vamos a ver que tanto queria a Sakura o si  
ya no le llamaba la atencion y segun estaba mas que seguro que todo volveria hacer como antes lo unico que lo entrestesida a nuestro  
Eriol era esa persona debia estar en Japon y el ahy y tal vez ella con novio o comprometida para casarse...

Mientras como pensaba Eriol, Shaoran no sabia ni como podia conducir con ese estado mental que tenia lo unico que pasaba por su mente en  
esos instantes es la castaña que habia ayudado con tan vergonsonsa situcion pasada, no sabia por que presentia que ya la conocia, muy bien  
por que no sabia, tambien estaba seguro que la volveria a ver tarde o temprano pero estaba seguro que ella iva hacer alguien muy importante  
en su vida... mientras que pensaba sobre la ojiverde se pregunto acaso Hiraguisawa me dijo eso a propocito para que estuviera pensando en  
solo esa muchacho??! en eso lo mira y ve a su amigo mirando por la ventana con una mirada no calculadora mas de tristeza que la misteriosa  
que antes tenia sus ojos le decian todo le pasaba algo pero no tenia el valor para poder preguntarle asique decidio seguir mirando para  
el frente supuestamente manejando y tratando de no pensar tanto en esa muchacha que acababa de conocer apenas y que en solo unos minutos  
le habia ganado toda su atencion, para que eso pasara no era una persona cualquiera el lo sabia o algo dentro de el se lo decia el jefe  
de el Clan de China Shaoran Li... habia ayudado a una perfecta extraña por asi ese no era el, no es que fuera un patan pero por su  
pocicion no se le acercaba a cualquiera mujer las pocas eran sus primas, sus hermanas y sakura... se habia olvidado totalmente para que  
estaba en este pais solo para vencer a ese enemigo que queria destruir a su amor de la infancia tenia que consentrarse pronto acabara  
con ese tipo se iria de ese pais y tal vez nunca se le ocuriria venir otra vez... asique pensaba para que me llamo tanto la atencion una  
muchachita comun y corriente aunque siento que tiene un poder oculto pero yo pronto me ire a China y nisiquiera si se su nombre por dios  
ya mejor olvido eso parece ridiculo estar pensando en un amor platonico que solo le habia ayudado a recojer unas cosas por una accidente  
y ni su nombre y menos su telefono le habia dado y el tampoco sabia los de ella asique mejor era olvidarlo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buenas noches - saltando por toda la casa

Buenas noches hija, por que andas tan feliz? - pregunta el pelianaranjado

pss no papa solo tuve un buen dia en el trabajo - con una sonrisa de esquina a esquina

jeje... que bueno que te iendo bien y que hay mas propina? - en tono gracioso

jajaja... ojala fuera asi U

jaja... bueno hija te dejo tengo que revisar unos documentos - iendose para la mesa

Si ahorita me hago algo y me voy hacer las tareas por suerte esta vez no me dejaron muchas - aliviada

Ahh... suspiro mejor sera que deje de soñar tanto lo mas seguro es que nunca lo llegue a volver a ver ahhh suspiro mas profundo

Y ese olor umm aspirando

AHHH SE ME QUEMA...

NOOO..

HAY NO AQUI NO ESTA DONDE??!!

DONDE ESTA EL SSUICH DE ESTA COSA!!

T.T

1 hora despues...

lo siento T.T

tranquila hija a cualquiera le pasa - dijo con una calida sonrisa

pero a ti nunca te ah pasado U ni a Toya - esacalofrio

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

auchhh...

Parece que alguien esta hablando de mi -.-'' - dijo un pelinegro

jaja... no te mortifiques seguro es algo bueno - le dijo la esposa

no lo creo -.-

vamos Toya cariño... relajte

como quieres que me relaje ese tipo anda suelto y mi hermana esta en peligro como quieres que me sienta Hano!!

lo se pero asi no vas a resolver nada solo despertar a los niños - con toda la paz de el mundo

ahhh... suspiro si tienes razon recordando todo lo que pasan para acostarlos un jugo, una historia y despues un juego y hasta que no  
puedan mas no puede parar o si no no se dormian y si se despertaban tenia que hacer lo mismo o no se dormian -w-U

Pero que podia hacer su hermana estaba sola en Paris con su papa si pero su papa no tenia poderes para defenderla y ella necesitaban ahora  
mas que nunca que estuviera con el y mas sabiendo que se habia rencarnado en alguien de su edad y mas que esa persona no estaba consiente  
de lo que hace, quien estuviera manipulando no tenia la culpa y no lo podia matar tenia que destruir al espiritu que estaba en su cuerpo  
pero como si ni estaban consiente ni su nombre de humano cada vez eran mas sus victimas y se volvia mas poderoso que nunca habia que  
destruirlo cuando antes y el no compartia el concepto de solo matar al espiritu si no destruian su parte humana no estaria tranquilo y en  
paz y mas sabiendo que a quien queria era a su hermana

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me pregunto donde estaras en este momento - decia una muchascha peliazul mirando desde la ventana hacia el cielo estrellado  
ahhh suspiro ojala que donde estes aun me quieras como tanto yo a ti si tan solo te pudiera volver a ver te responderia sin dudarlo  
ja... y no se para que pienso en esto si total tu te fuiste hace años volvias y te ivas pero no, nunca pense extrañarte de esa manera  
tal vez ahora estariamos juntos... fui muy cobardeal no aceptarte pero la razon era por mi mama no la queria avandonar aqui todo era mejor  
si te hice mucho daño perdona... espero algun dia poder decirtelo frente a frente te hice sufrir mucho y me duele mucho no era mi intencion  
donde quiera que estes en este momento espero que me ayas escuchando ahhh suspiro que locuras hablo quie me va escuchar y como es imposible  
Eriol...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tal vez no estemos tan lejos me dulce Tomoyo muy pronto nos veremos muy pronto desde el balcon de el hotel donde se hospedaba con Shaoran  
ya veras que pronto mis corazonadas se van a volver realidas hasta mañana mi linda Daidoji - dijo antes de meterse y dormirse para el dia  
siguiente

CONTINUARA!!!!!!!...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola que les parece la 2 parte espero que les guste 0 hay muchas preguntas sin responder lo se U.U'' pero que mas les toca leer

xD gracias a todas mis amigas que lo estan leyendo !! 0!


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaaaaaaa gracias por todos los reviews por todas las sugerencia ya le srespondi a todos -- por mensaje disculpen por no ponerlo aqui es que me muero por escribir wiii... es un poco corto ya que es solo el reencuentro, gracia spor los consejos pero este teclado es ingles asique no puedo hacer ciertas cosas como con la n y el palito arriba y eso si, si tengo mala ortografia lo se pero gracias de todas... trato de hacer lo mejor y solo lo hago por divercion mia 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AHHHHH!!!!!! que tarde dios mio - tirando todo para arriba y sin preocupacion alguna por el pobre de Kero que dormia al lado de ella

ehhh? - tratando de salir de el reguero de el cuarto - pero hoy es dia libre Sakura o no?

eh? si lo se pero es que Tomoyo y yo vamos a salir a dar un paseo a las tiendas - con una gran sonrisa

Pero no fueron el Sabado? - dudo pregunta kero

Si, pero vamos a las tiendas de la Torre Infel dice que siempre la a querido visitar completamente que siempre la veia de lejos y no le daba tiempo recorerla totalmente

ohhh, bueno yo me quedo jugando ok? bye Sakura! - mientras que coje los controles y a jugar se a dicho, le decia bye por que cuando el se sentaba a jugar no habia quien lo parara de hay como quieras kero

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por aqui Sakura .!! - expandiendo su mano en el aire y moviendola de lado, a lado, con una gran sonrisa, solamente dedicada a su mejor amiga.

Buenos Dias, disculpa por demorarme es que Kero y la hora ehh.. - poniendose nerviosa.

Si, entiendo - con una sonrisa de su siempre y profunda comprension.

Bueno, donde quieres ir Tomoyo? - pregunta con curiosidad la casta?.

Estaba pensando recorrer toda la torre piso, por piso antes de llegar hasta la parte mas alta -- - con estrellas en los ojos como un ni? chiquita que le habian dado su primer regalo de cumplea?s.

je..je.. pss preparate para caminar Tomoyo!! - sabiendo que la torre esa no era tan chiquita que lo que parentaba, era uno de los mas grandes monumentos de Paris, quizas hasta el mas importante de ellos y para ella que le brindaba tanta paz pero, a la vez sentia un poder muy fuerte dentro de el no sabia que pero eso ella sentia, valla que era especial para ella cuando veia el horizonte desde arriba, la primera vez que fue en ese momento fue una paz inmesa que nunca olvido, le hizo olvidar sus penas que habia dejado en Japon todo se sentia como el aire le pasaba en todo el cuerpo y su cabello flotaba por todos lados, esa sensacion le encataba y cuando su amiga dijo eso no dudo ni un segundo en acompa?rla a ir de compras hay lo hacia con un gusto inmenso.

Si , y traje mi camara de video para grabarte Sakura - volviendose como loca y grabando de todo tipo de angulo a nuestra querida casta?, con esos ojos de estrellas que se le ponian cada vez que hablaba de firmar y mas a su amiga, que hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia... por Sakura solo la miraba con una inmesa sonrisa, obviamente tambien una gota en la cabeza tan grande como la torre jeje...

La entiendo este dia la voy a dejarla grabarme lo que quiera - pensaba Sakura.

Hay Sakura mira esta ropa w por que no te la pruebas si??!! si?!! - con muchas estrellas en sus ojos y con la fuerza de determinacion mas grande al preguntarle.

jeje.. - como negarselo a su amiga se sentia tan culpable por lo que paso en estos a?s que no le quedaba de otra o su conciencia no sesaria de culparla, aunque fuera realmente de ella pero aunque sea queria arreglar algo de el mal que le hizo - esta bien Tomoyo.

si y esta, esta, oh pruevate esta falda, si y estaba blusa te quedara sensacional con esta --, oh la ropa de Paris es muy buena, mira ese pantalon perfecto, estos arretes, este cinto, con esto y una cosa mas de esto listo!! pruebatelo.

Asi se pasaron por horas mientras que seguian subiendo pisos .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para que quieres venir hoy aqui? que tiene de interesante venir a las tiendas Hiraguisawa? - pregunta muy desconsertado el casta?.

Es que la ropa de este lugar es muy buena, ademas siempre me dio por curiosidad conocer totalmente piso, por piso, los pisos de esta Torre la habia muchas veces visto de lejos pero nunca habia entrado, tu si? - pregunta dudoso.

pss... sinceramente no, eh de aceptar que me dio curiosidad, pero no crees que no venimos a turistiar, tenemos que investigar quien es ese sujeto y por que quiere destruir a Kinomoto - lo ultimo, lo dijo con el dolor en el corazon, nunca en estos a?s que ella se habia ido la habia llamado por su apellido, aunque eso le hacia reconfortarse al no pensar tanto ya en ella y tenia ya tiempo para que no ubiera podido sacarsela de su corazon.

Si es cierto, pero pienso que hoy va hacer un dia muy especial no solo pra ti, si no tambien para mi. - dijo misteriosamente el ojiazul sin querer, ni ver gesto de querer decir algo mas al respecto, de lo que acababa de decirle al casta?.

Dejando a un dudoso y hostinado Shaoran ya que nunca comprenderia las cosas que decia su amigo... un dia muy especial tanto para mi, que como para el... a que se referira... arggg odio cuando me deja asi pensando y lo hace aproposito sabe que me quedo pensando y eso le gusta mirando a Eriol y el como si nada comprandose ropa y viendo las tiendas parasemos dos viejas comprando cosas para vernos ''mas bonitos'' en tono sarcastico ahhh Hiraguisawa vamonos de esta tienda me tiene muy aburido - era una tienda de solo cosas de el ARMY - no se que le vea Hiraguisawa a esta ropa - pensando.

Si ya voy dejame pagar estas cosas - dijo el ojiazul.

Ok como quieras, saliendo de el local - en esos momentos se encontraban apenas en la mitad de toda la Torre - ahhhh suspiro mnientras que se asomaba a ver el panorama entre cristales aun este va hacer un dia muy largo - que estamos asiendo aqui deberiamos estar buscando informacion sobre ese tipo! que piensa Hiragisawa - derepente una fuerte presencia le saco de sus pensamientos, estaba cerca pero no sabia en donde, ni de quien era ya que habia mucha gente, asique decidio subir su poder para ver si podia reconocerlo y tal vez esa persona se le acercaba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mira esto Tomoyo - mostrandole a su mejor amiga, unas botas de plataformas negras, muy finas y costosas a la vez, bueno sinceramente lo eran para ella - me encantan que lindas son ... mira el precio pero estan muy caras - poniendo cara de ni? como cuando le pegan.

jiji... Sakura despreocupate, cojelas si te gusta, yo las pago. - dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

enserio... - nunca penso que Sakura le dijera eso pensaba que tendria que convencerle - muchas graciasssssss Tomoyo te quiero tanto - la abrazo como si nunca en su vida la ubiera visto - me encantannn muchas pero muchas graxxx - llorando de felicidad.

No hay de que, Sakura - con una sonrisa a punto de soltar una risa por las expresiones de su mejor amiga, llegando a tanto que se tubo que tapar la boca con una mano.

Bueno, pagamos y nos vamos si? - pregunta Tomoyo

Si!!

Que es esta presencia... la eh sentido antes pero en donde... - ahora vuelvo Tomoyo - eh que paso Saku... volteandose y parando de hablar ya que su amiga ya no estaba al lado de ella, habia salido corriendo de el peque? almacen y dejando a su amiga mas que desconsertada a la vez

Donde esta esa persona? - pensaba - esta muy cerca la puedo sentir - mientras que corria por todo el pasillo de ese piso - se que esta en este piso pero en donde - mirando para todos lados - pero es que hay mucha gente, como lo voy a encontrar - fijandose en cada esquina en cada persona, pero no la encontraba - debe estar por aqui, esta mas cerca puedo sentirlo, se... se esta acercando a mi lo se!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa persona o ese objeto se esta acercando a mi esta corriendo, se dio cuenta de mi presencia - mirando para todos lados tratando de encontrar a esa persona o al animal, no se que transmitiera ese poder, que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte como queriendo que esa persona que supiera quien fuera - ese poder, esa fuerza la eh sentido antes... pero en donde??!!!! - se preguntaba mil veces,  
sin perder su atencion a todas las personas a cada esquina que miraba...

Derepente sale un Eriol muy apurado de la tienda... - de quien es ese precencia le pregunta a Shaoran.

No se, si lo supiera arggg quien es?!!! - gritando mientras todas las personas lo miraban con cierta curiosidad y burla a la vez

Relajate... con eso no ganaras nada, nada mas que formar un escandalo y llamar la atencion de todo el mundo - decia tratando de serenar a su amigo el ojiazul.

Ahhhh suspiro si tienes razon, pero esa presencia cada vez se acerca mas y mas! - mirando a todas partes buscando a quien tenia ese increible poder que emitia y sentia en este momento daba por seguro que no era cualquiera persona...

Esa precencia... esa precencia es...de.. - muy pensativo con la respuesta que iva a dar, mas por que pensaba que armaria un panico peor su compa?ro

DE QUIEN ES HORAGUISAWA DIME DE UNA VEZ, QUIEN PIENSAS QUIEN ES, NO ME SIGAS GUARDANDO MAS SECRETOS!! - soltando lo que tenia por dentro desde que el ojiazul le habia mostrado esos secretos que siempre y obviamente no le gustaban cuando estaban en la primaria

ahhh suspiro - sabia que ya no podia enga?r a su amigo o seria peor - bueno creo que es la Sra. Kinomoto la de esa precencia

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donde esta ese poder y ahora se a incrementado considerablemente - pensando y corriendo, mirando a todas partes a ver quien era - no tal vez sean dos personas...

SAKURA!!! - gritandole la cansada muchacha que venia atras de ella, totalmente agitada, con sus guardespaldas atras con los bultos de las compras - DETENTE!! SAKURA QUE PASA?!!!...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta aqui - dijo Eriol, sacando de sus pensamientos al casta? - corriendo a una direccion indecisa que se asi mas clara cada vez que seguia corriendo a esa direccion, al lado lo segui el casta? ... el estaba muy metidos en sus pensmaientos pero sabia que ahora no era el momento si no encontrar a esa presencia - derepente para el ojiazul, al frente una muchacha de unos 17 a?s y cabello casta?, con unos ojos verdes tan claros como el agua y una dulce sonrisa en sus labios... Sakura

Shaoran no podia creerlo ella era la camarera de aquel restaurante... pero no, no podia ser ella o si?!!

Disculpe - dijo el ojiazul.

SAKURA!! epserame corriendo a toda velocidad espera...

Los ojos de Tomoyo se clavaron en los de el ojiazul e igual que el ojiazul a su mejor amiga, tenian un resplandor inmenso los dos.

Esta aqui es el, Eriol mi Eriol esta aqui, por fin tendre la oportunidad de responderle tanto lo que siento y no durare al responderle.

Tomoyo... sabia que te volveria a ver

Mientras el palido Shaoran despues de esa corredera aun no sabia que creer sinceramente.

ehh? - rompiendo el hielo - se conocen.

Bueno eso me dira usted se?rita - mirandole a los ojos con su mirada de misterio siempre presente.

Usted y - mirando al casta? - usted fueron los que atendi en el cafe! hay que pena con ustedes disculpenme, si me permiten me tengo que ir, por que - hay habia caido encuenta esos poderes, esas dos presencias que sentia emanaban de esos dos chicos que estaban enfrente de sus ojos... - eriol... - casi sin habla.

Shaoran no podia creer que esa muchacha que habia conocido era Sakura, estuvo tan cerca de ella tantas sensaicones y sentimientos lo acoralaban y no sabia ya que pensar o como actuar...

Tanto tiempo, Sakura - con uan sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y sus ojos cerrados, como diciendo te lo dije.

Shaoran.. - mirando al casta?, sabia que su presenci la conocia y perfectamente

Hola... tu eres la de esa presencia verdad - tratando de calmar sus emociones y ser lo mas frio posible.

oh si jeje... no sabia que habian incrementado tanto su poder, me dejaron sorprendida por un momento pense que sus energias se habian unido en una sola, pero ahora me doy cuenta que eran dos - con una sonrisa y una gota en atras en la cabeza

jaja... valla que interesante parece el juego de el gato y el raton jiji - se ria Tomoyo

Como andas Daidoji? si es que eres tu claro esta? - dijo dudosamente

Si, Li tanto tiempo - en ese momento se ilumino la mirada al ojiazul.

Y que haces aqui? - pregunta Hiraguisawa, tratando de unirse a la conversacion media fria que tenian

Mi mama decidio mudarse aqui, dice que le iban mejor sus negocios aqui y dio la casualidad que me encontre a Sakura en mi Preparatoria,  
fue toda una sorpresa y me dio mucha alegria volver a verla - mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de estrellas.

No has cambiado en nada Tomoyo... tendre que hablar muy seriamente con Sakura

je..je - mirando la expresion de su amiga - bueno en primera les invito un helado y va por mi cuenta jeje... - divertidamente - creo que les debo explicaciones, como ya se las de a Tomoyo - dijo seriamente

Si, vamos - tratando de no envelesarse con su belleza el casta?... ya lo unico que pasaba por su mente era si la casta? aun lo queria como antes o no

Eso le resumbo tan fuerte en la cabeza de Sakura como el mas cruel insulto, no es por que lo fuera si no por la manera tan fria y seria con que le decia

mientras caminaban...

Y Sakura aun sigues queriendo a Li - pregunta repentinamente y picaramente el ojiazul atrayendo la atencion y susto en muchos

EHH!?!!! - dijo repentinamente Sakura y Shaoran a la vez con su cara toda ruborisada y asustada, eso ya era suficiente para Eriol queria saber si aun ella sentia algo por su amigo y lo acababa de comprobar. Ya solo le tocaba el mas trabajoso de todos para que se de cuenta el serio de el Jefe del Clan Li... Shaoran.. no iva hacer un caso facil pero ya su mente estaba trabajando en ello y obviamente tampoco fue disapercivido por la ojiazul, que estaba pensando hacer algo pero, no tan directo, aunque ya se le estaba acuriendo unas ideas... pero muy locas para decir verdad.

No jeje... tranquila es mentira solo lo pregunte, por pregunter jaja... - tratando de alivianar su situacion y la mirada asecinadora de su amigo y su ruborisada amiga, sin contar la cara de risa picara de Tomoyo que le encantaba y lo volvia loco.

je..je no Eriol ya lo Shaoran y yo ya paso, somo amigos y nada mas - con una sonrisa y una gota en su cabeza, tambien tratando de aligerar lo acabado de pasar

Mientras la mirada de nuestro Shaoran intresticio al instante de lo mencionado, sintio como su corazon se partia en dos - pero como voy a sentirme asi por lo que ella dijo, es la verdad solo eran amigos y nada mas, lo de ellos habia terminado hace muchos a?s - dicho con nostalgia - ademas ya el no sabia que ella sentia por el... aunque el nunca la alla dejado de amar, se habia dado cuenta que lo que sentia por ella no habia cambiado en nada que estaba dormido y no habia podido despertar por que ella no estaba hay para despertar ese sentimiento que lo tenia dormido en la parte mas profunda de su corazon...

Sabes tu me gustas mucho Shaoran y siempre seras la persona mas importante para mi - le dice una sonriente Sakura

Continuara...!!

uhyyyyyy... lele los deje en momentos cursiales que les parecio el recuentro valla que largo, ya se que no fue muy feliz que digamos en si pero que esperaban un abrazo y un te amo ... bueno hay los dejo con eso jiji... a ver si aguantan hasta la proxima x'D hay que mala soy wuahahahah xDDDDDD... bueno cuidense dejenme sus review tendran que esperar 2 dias wuahahahahah ! bye, sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola aqui el 4 se demoro mas para hacerlo mas largo jeje si no mas interesante !! xD! espero que les guste!!

ADVERTENCIA: este es un teclado ingles, no puedo poner ni las tildes ni, n con el palito arriba ya que se transforman en esto ? o no salen ok?! es una ADVERTENCIA quien quere lo lee si no pss no lo lea x'D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabes tu me gustas mucho Shaoran y siempre seras la persona mas importante para mi - le dice una sonriente Sakura de unos como 12 o casi 13 a?s de edad

Desde cuando habia pasado eso ya 6 a?s habian pasado, mucho, pero ahora que veia a su Sakura al lado creia como si ubiera sido el ayer, cuando ella le dijo eso...

ahhhh - suspiro - sucede algo Shaoran - atrayendo la atencion de todos - estoy bien Kinomoto - uh ya... - eso habia sido muy frio - si es cierto me lo meresco, me puede llamar como quiera es decir, yo lo hize sufrir mucho no se lo merecia, pero bueno ya Shaoran creo que mejor lo debo tratar ya como un amigo si total el despues cuando esto termine el se va ir mejor es asi.

Sakura a que heladeria iremos - pregunta Tomoyo

Bueno sinceramente no tengo ni idea Tomoyo - con una gran gota en la cabeza

AHHHHHHHHH!! - todos se calleron para atras al oir la respuesta

jeje.. Sakura yo conosco un lugar que seguro les gustara - dijo Eriol

si... como sabes? - con cierta duda al preguntar

pss lei esta revista - con cara de misterio y sumamente locura en los ojos

jeje - se reia nerviosamente ante el gesto de el ojiazul

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aqui - se?lando un local de un restaurante de la cadena de restaurantes de donde trabaja Sakura

oh... es un restaurante pero... - jugando con sus manos

no te preocupes yo invito - dijo Eriol

jeje.. es que bueno - nerviosamente

vamos a entrar no - se animo Tomoyo - vmaos Li? - mirando a Shaoran que seguia mirando hacia la nada

ehh... si vamos - dijo un pensativo Shaoran

Buenos dias, cuantos son - pregunta el recepcionista

Somos... - lo interumpen

Sakurita hermosa - lo saluda un muchacho rubio

ya te extra?ba - mientras que le roba un beso en la boca

Alejandro! - grito Sakura, de lo mas colorada

es tu novio Sakura? - pregunta Eriol

no, no, no lo es - con una gran gota en la cabeza

ahhh [suspira si vamos a entrar pss - dijo el desanimado Shaoran

arggggg... quien se cree este tipo, se le pega a Sakura como si fuera algo de el, argg deja que lo coja y simplemente la besa y ella ni lo golpea ni nada - pensaba un celoso Shaoran

si - mientras trataba de sacarse el brazo de Alejandro de encima

jiji.. - se ria Tomoyo

ahhh suspiro a ti te gusta las expresiones de Shaoran verdad? - le pregunta Eriol, a Tomoyo con una profunda mirada que parecia tragarsela tan solo con la mirada.

jeje... si es que estan gracioso - viendo a un Shaoran celoso, Alejandro y Sakura tratando de sacarselo de encima mientras se sentaban en una mesa cerca de una ventana - pobre Li... me sorprendiste con lo que le preguntaste a Sakura antes de llegar al restaurante - ahora mirando al ojiazul - jeje... pss si es que queria comprabar algo - si imagino,  
parece que a Sakura aun le gusta alguito Li jiji - si... - con un poco de nostalgia - sucede algo joven Hiraguisawa? - Tomoyo, por que me llamas por mi apellido - eh??! oh jeje se me olvido es que... - Tomoyo - agarandola de la mano -  
lo que paso... es decir.. lo nuestro se acabo? - mirando a Tomoyo con cierta esperanza no sabia como preguntarle pero ya no se aguantaba mas - bueno... - TOMOYO, ERIOL muevanse!! - gritaba Sakura desde la mesa sentada al lado de, Alejandro y Shaoran al frente de Sakura con una mirada asesina dirijida al rubio - si ya vamos Sakura!! - con una sonrisa dibujada en sus ojos - y Eriol con cara de matar a Sakura por primera vez enserio - bueno hablaremos despues no es le momento ahora - dijo seriamente Tomoyo - si, tienes razon - con resignacion, asintio el ingles.

Y que van a pedir? - dice el rubio.

tu acaso eres due? de este lugar o que? - pregunta en tono sarcastico Shaoran.

Si, mi querido Li, estos restaurantes son propiedad de mi familia - con mucho orgullo, mas que habia dejado como bobo al casta?.

jeje... - con su sonrisa que ponia frecuentemente durante la cena, por los comentarios hechos por los jovenes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno chicos, no quieren ir a una fiesta hoy? - pregunta el rubio

Pero ma?na, tenemos escuela.. - dice inocentemente Sakura

No, Sakura tenemos toda esta semana libre - con una sonrisa Tomoyo

Que hora es? - pregunta el joven chino

Son, las - mirando el reloc - las 3:OO pm

Ahh entonces por que no vamos a la invitacion de el joven Alejandro - dijo animadamente Tomoyo

Si, se animan? - pregunta el frances

Bueno pero... - tratando de evadir la invitacion cuando... - listo si ustedes van nosotras tambien - este lo habia dicho por que era un perfecto lugar para terminar el tema con Tomoyo

Si, vamos Sakura? - pregunta Tomoyo

Lo siento, por que no vamos pasado ma?na tengo cosas que hacer... - dicho esto muy misteriosamente

Bueno, suena el telefono - Alo! - dice el frances - si, si, entiendo, aya lo vere - colgando

Que sucede? - pregunta Sakura

Lo siento amor me necesitan, lo de la disco vamos este Sabado ok? - gui?ndole el ojo y robandole un corto beso en los labios.

grrrr - rujia el chino, con una cara de caerle encima a ese Frances de porqueria, ya que para el era un estupido!.

ALEJANDRO!- toda colorada, hasta llegar estar morada, mientras su corazon latia cada vez mas fuertemente que nunca -  
que es esto... este sentimiento que siento, no, no puede ser..

COMO DEJAS QUE TE BESE ASI COMO ASI?!!!! - exclamando Shaoran y llevando a Sakura a la vida real en ese momento.

ehh?? - sorprendida por la manera que le habia dicho Shaoran

jiji - se ria Tomoyo y Eriol solo miraba como un enfado Shaoran queria ahorcar al tipo acabado de ir y asiendole un cuestionario a la homenajeada por los dos chicos.

bueno, Sakura que es lo que tenias que hacer, que no podias ir hoy a la Disco - pregunta Tomoyo con cierta curiosidad

Es que, yo queria hablar con todos ustedes de lo que paso... y con el aqui entre nosotros no podia hablar comodamente,  
ademas en la Disco lo tendria todo el tiempo encima mio asique mejor decidi inventar eso - lo ultimo dicho apropocito para bajarles los humos a Shaoran.

Y al parecer funcionaba ya que enseguida se fue relajando.

Que ingeniosa se?rita Sakura - dijo el ingles con cierta curiosidad al notar de donde habia cambiado tanto Sakura en tan solo minutos.

Sakura, se que ando contigo en la escuela pero... el es tu novio de verdad? - pregunta media dudosa Tomoyo

AHHH?!! no Tomoyo - con una gota en la cabeza y la cara toda sonrojada

y por que dejas que te bese asi? - pregunta mas relajado y seriamente, el celoso lobito.

ps.. - la verdad no se... el me a besado ya 3 veces y yo no le eh dicho o hecho nada que es..

ahhh suspiro - por departe de el chino - olvidalo lo entiendo... - ella... ella lo quiere?!!!!!!!!

jeje... - con una gota en la cabeza, por un momento toda esa fortaleza y mirada de esa muchacha se desvanecio por la de la ni? inocente que siempre habia sido... aunque todos se habian dado cuenta que en verdad habia crecido pero seguia siendo esa ni?, la de la primaria, la misma, eh inocente muchacha de siempre su amiga Sakura.

Bueno y ahora que? - pregunta Tomoyo

Estaba pensando que lo mejor es que fueran a mi casa, como todos ya comimos nos podemos ya sentar a hablar - dice serenamente Sakura

Si buena idea - dijo el ingles, mientras que los demas asintieron con el leve subi y baja de sus cabezas

eh? - esa es Kinomoto y Daidoji? - se preguntaba en su mente, mientras que no dudaba en acercaseles a nuestro peque?  
grupo.

Sakura! - desde cuando tenia esa confianza con la japonesa, ya sabia que en japon se les llamaba por el apellido por respeto y el tambien, lo era pero le parecia que tenia que dejar ya esas formalidades en Japon.

oh... - virandose para mirar al chico que habia menciona su nombre tan fuertemente que todos le captaron toda su atencion y mas nuestro querido Chino que estaba con inmensas ganas de saber quien llamaba tan familiarmente a su Sakura - Harin,  
como estas? - con una sonrisa

Hola Sakura, como estas? - mirando a Sakura - Buenas tardes, Tomoyo - mirando ahora a la de cabello azul.

Ahora si acababa de cojer toda la atencion de los dos muchachos, ya que nadie se dirijia a ellas al menos que fueran por sus apellidos.

Muy bien, oh te presento a unos amigos - haciendose a un lado para dejar ver al Chino y al Ingles, no se veian muy felices que digamos. - El es Li Shaoran - se?lando a nuestro casta? - y el Hiragisawa Eriol - se?lando al Ingles.

Mucho gusto - fue Eriol en primero en reaccionar y saludarlo con un estrechado de mano muy amigable entre comillas.

No el gusto es mio, ustedes son los amigos de Sakura de alla de Japon verdad, usted es de Inglaterra y usted de China verdad? - dirigiendose a cada uno respectivamente y corectamente por sus palabras dichas.

Como.. como sabe? - responde, un muy dudoso Shaoran.

Eriol solo miraba la situacion y solo se dedicaba a escuchar lo que el recien llegado iva a empezar a decir.

Bueno.. disculpenme, por tal imprudencia mia, es que Sakura me comento sobre ustedes. - dijo por fin.

jeje... - nerviosamente, sonreia Sakura. 

jiji... - muy risue?, Tomoyo

No hay problema, con tal que la Se?rita Sakura no alla dicho nada malo - con una sonrisa misteriosa decia el joven Ingles.

ja... - da un suspiro con cierto aire de ignorancia, por parte del Chino.

No, no es nada malo, enserio. - avergonzada decia Sakura.

Bueno, Sakura te venia a recordar que teniamos que hacer el proyecto para la clase de Ciencias, te fue a buscar hoy a tu casa pero tu padre me dijo que habias salido con una amiga y estaba dando vueltas por hay y me tope con ustedes. - dijo por fin el muchacho.

ja..aja..ja se me olvido, perdoname!! por favor disculpame Tsuki, si? - muy avergonsada la muchacha mencionada.

Con eso, provoco que todos los presentes casi se calleran, por la respuesta tan inmadura de la muchacha.

Haaay.. Sakura, me ubieras dicho y lo ubieramos dejado para otro dia no crees?. - dijo con una gota detras de la cabeza su amiga.

Se nota que no has cambiado en nada Kinomoto - dijo un serio y a la vez rega?dor Chino.

jeje.. esos son los encanto de nuestra amiga Sakura - dijo Eriol

Bueno, cuando vamos hacer el trabajo? - pregunta el recien llegado.

Ps.. por que no empezamos ahora... - dijo por fin la casta?.

Pero, ya es muy tarde creo que ma?na yo voy a tu casa, como a las 10 ok?

Si, no hay problema y prometo no salir. - asintiendo con la cabeza, Sakura.

Bueno, esta bien, te veo ma?na - despidiendose con un beso en la mejilla a la casta? y a la ojiazul.

Eso hizo que la rabia que habian sentido los otros dos muchachos volviera y con mas fuerza aun.

Adios, Harin, te veo ma?na - dijo la casta? al notar la tencion de los otros dos muchachos que estaban ahora al lado de ellas.

Cuidate, te veo en la escuela - diciendo esto con tanta familiaridad, que atrajo mucho mas la rabia de los muchachos, aunque ella lo sabia, lo hacia aproposito, mucho mas por el chico con lentes, Ingles que se encontraba al lado de ella.

Tomoyo... que piensa ella, me piensa dar celos con esa familiaridad tan adsurda con ese tipo - pensaba con mucha rabia el Ingles.

Mas vale que este tipo, se valla pronto oh si no va a terminar en el piso. - pensaba nuestro lobo.

Bueno, cuidense chicos. - despidiendose amigablemente, de los chicos, que estaban apunto de estallar de ira - pero aun asi le correspondieron a su despedida, con uno que otro buen apreton de mas.

Ahora si... llegamos - dice una alegre Sakura

Aqui es donde vives ahora? - pregunta Shaoran

Si - sonriendole dulcemente a Shaoran. - provando el vicible sonrojo del chico mencionado.

Se parece a tu anterior casa, Sakura - dice el Ingles.

Si, por eso la compramos, nos traia buenos recuerdos - dijo esto medio triste al recordar tantas cosas que habia pasado en su anterior pagina.

Al notar los presentes estos, decidieron tratar de cambiar el tema.

Bueno, entremos - la primera en animarse hablar fue la ojiazul.

Quieren un postre, algo de tomar? - pregunta Sakura

No, gracias - dijeron los presentes.

A bueno, vamos al grano que creo que muchos o todos la quieren escuchar, la chica hablo por mas de 1 hora sin parar, ninguno de sus amigos la interumpia, por que sentian que si lo hacian, despues no tendria el valor para seguir. - y eso fue lo que paso... -  
provocando un silencio inmeso, en el salon. - ya entiendo... - dijo por fin en susurros poco audibles, pero se entendian perfectamente causa por el poco ruido que habia. - no es que... - tratando de dar mas excusas a lo ya razonable, para el casta?. - no, esta bien,  
no tienes que dar mas excusas, las entiendo perfectamente - dijo con una sonrisa, muy amigable a su querida Sakura. - y ustedes.  
Tomoyo, Erioll..? - pregunta muy angustiada, al no notar ninguna razon en sus amigos de la infancia. - No, Sakura nosotros lo entendemos - dice el Ingles - Si, Sakura ya tu me habias explicada y creeme no hay problema te comprendo y fue muy lindo detalle tuyo al sacricificar por el progreso de tu padre. - con una dulce sonrisa. - me alegra, que me entiendan - mientras que sonreia y unas gotas de sus ojos cerrados salian sin parar y sin temor a ser vistas por los presentes.

CAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! - viene volando un peque? guardian, viendo a su preciada presa.

Kero! - mientras que se limpiaba sus lagrimas rapidamente antes de las miles de preguntas por el guardian. - tenemos visitasm, que son esos modales! - dijo muy brava Sakura.

eh..? - fijandose por fin, despues de el escandalo causado, que se enconbtraban 3 personas mas en el salon, mirandolo muy risue?mente - Hola, Tomoyo.. Clow - mirando ahora al Ingles - Si, tanto tiempo Kerberos - y tu.. debes ser... - mirando muy fijamente al casta?  
y cada vez acercandosele mas, ya esto le fastidiaba mucho al Chino, creandole una bolita en la cabeza de enfado. - tu.. tu ERES EL MOCOSO! QUE HACES AQUI??!!! NO SE TE OCURA ACERCARTE A SAKURA! - dijo muy posesivamente al dirijirse a su due?. - yo solo soy un amigo,  
de tu ama, asique no te molestes en hacer tus teatros, PE-L-U-C-H-E. - dijo esto seriamente y a la vez con un clase de fastido, para hacer molestar al guardian. - arggg... se nota que aprendes quien manda aqui verdad mocoso! quieres peliar!! - acercandose mas cerca al Chino con la mirada muy fijada en el y que se podia decir de el casta? tampoco se quedaba atras, a tal amenaza. - YA QUIEREN PARAR!  
- se pone en el medio de la discucion, interrumpiendo los ojos de cada uno. - Sakurita, no te metas por favor, esto entre ese mocoso y yo! - arggg - rujia de rabia el casta?. - YA BASTA LOS DOS! QUIEREN?!!! - estos la ignoraron y siguieron dirijiendose y diciendose sus ofensas, mientras una Sakura muy atariada por los dos chicos se rinde y se sienta al lado de Eriol y Tomoyo que solo hacian mas que reirse de ellos.

Buenas noches...

CONTINUARA...

psss bueno tengo sue? sinceramente TT disculpenme por no escribir, es que ando muy ocupada con mis paginas no es facil U! bueno cuidense espero sus reviews a ver si me inspiro para hacer el 5 P! 


End file.
